1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cleaning tools, specifically to an improved dusting-cleaning glove featuring a built-in crevice tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
In addition to a plethora of dusting and cleaning cloths on the market, a number of cleaning gloves and mitts have also been developed. Most of these feature various gimmicks and contrivances which have been added to the glove or mitt which make them bulky and cumbersome to use. Such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,740 to Rinehart (1978) which discloses a glove construction within a mitten form. Or U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,943 to Barber (1991) which features a fringe of yarns on the sides of a glove configuration. And some depend primarily on a special base fabric such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,060 to Borucki-Mastej (1999). Most of these cleaning devices are limited to one or two specific cleaning applications at most. Most professionals still prefer a cleaning cloth over awkward, ill-fitted mitts or gloves with limited useage, because the cloth is more adaptable in most cleaning situations.
When cleaning or dusting, one is continually presented with the issue of reaching under, over and around various objects and into crevices. One would typically (especially a professional cleaning person) fold a cleaning cloth to create a stiffness and a crease to reach into, under and around such areas. This procedure works well enough, but valuable time is lost in the arrayal of the cloth.
When dusting or cleaning, one is continually challenged with cluttered and constrictive areas. One typically attemps to conform a cleaning cloth to wrap around the hand in order to avoid upsetting or breaking objects. Due to the thickness of the wrapped cloth, it""s an awkward solution at best.
Additionally, when dusting or cleaning, one is often presented with a sundry of nooks and crannies, and varied shapes. A cleaning cloth, mitt or loose fitting glove can only make contact with the surface points that the hand can hold it to; necessitating the addition of other tools such as cotton swabs etc. to complete the task satisfactorily.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) that the seam and tuft features embodied in my dusting-cleaning glove transform it into a completely self-contained dusting, cleaning and crevice tool that saves time and increases cleaning effectiveness.
(b) that unlike other gloves or mitts now in use, my invention is streamlined in design and so fitted as to become an integral part of the wearer""s hand when in use. All aspects of one""s hand are used when in a back-swipe motion.
(c) that the primary effectiveness of my invention relies on the design and construction features complemented by a fabric base that is appropriate for the glove""s intended use.
For example, when cleaning under, over and around various objects, the seam and tuft construction of my dusting-cleaning glove creates an already formed crevice device which quickly and automatically reaches into, under, and around any such cleaning matter. Thus, eliminating the hassle of creasing or arranging cleaning cloths to fit the task.
Another primary feature of my invention is a close, snug fit of the finger portions of the glove that automatically assures a precise, and accurate awareness of all points of contact. Because the cleaning cloth matter is securely fitted to a user""s fingers, the muscles of the hand need only to maneuver the fingers and the tufts to the points of contact. This is a distinct advantage when cleaning cluttered or constrictive areas; or when cleaning oddly or intricately shaped objects. Thus eliminating the inconvenience of wrapping a cleaning cloth around the hand; or to risk the hazzards of trying to grasp a cleaning cloth wrapped around one hand while simultaneously attempting to move objects out of the way with the other hand.
A close, secure fit also allows the wearer to leave my dusting-cleaning glove in place while switching cleaning tasks or while using other tools. The wearer saves time and motion by avoiding the act of removing the glove before picking up a new tool.
When working with large, broad cleaning areas, one may choose to wear my dusting-cleaning glove on both hands for optimum use of time and motion. Both hands are also useful when cleaning or polishing a single, small object. The close fit of the finger portions of my dusting-cleaning glove provides a secure grip and surface awareness of the object to be cleaned.
While a cleaning cloth or mitt can only contact the surface points that the hand can hold it to; my fitted dusting-cleaning glove allows for all sides of the fingers, thumb and hand to make direct, specific contact with varied shapes in a variety of hand positions. While one may fold or wad a cleaning cloth to a somewhat compact configuration, my seam and tuft design is trimly constructed for exceptional maneuverability and manipulation of the glove.
When cleaning, one is presented with a cleaning xe2x80x9careaxe2x80x9d. With a seam and tuft application, more fabric mass is concentrated into a smaller dimension, thus more fabric matter is focused on the cleaning xe2x80x9careaxe2x80x9d.
Because the aforementioned exterior seam and tuft design""s effectiveness is enhanced by a secure, close fit, my dusting-cleaning glove will be offered in sizes X-small, small, med., large and X-large with the primary fit residing in the finger portions of the glove. The fit in the finger portions of the glove tend to create a tension between the pinky and the thumb when the glove is in use. This tension contributes an added insurance that the glove will not slip on the hand when properly fitted.
The unique design and exceptional performance of my dusting-cleaning device is clearly unparalleled in the cleaning profession at this time.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.